


Culpable

by sasha_b



Series: Live By The Sword [73]
Category: King Arthur (2004), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Gen, post-character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: Guin sees Arthur, at the end.





	Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately post _Live By The Sword v.2_.

Guinevere wonders how to tell him. How to tell Arthur that Lance is dead. How to tell him her brother is dead. How to tell him his...

How to tell him, _without saying it's your fault, he's dead because of you._

For years she's watched them, insinuating herself into their relationship when she could, hitting back at Lance when she couldn't. Using their father as a weapon, their friends, using Arthur, really.

That stops her thought-tirade, and she blinks, sitting up straighter in the uncomfortable, dirty hospital chair she occupies. The waiting room is full, some people crying, others sitting stock still as she is, blank looks on their faces, blanched skin with high spots of color.

"Miss?"

_Leave us alone, Guin. He's mine. He's all I have, now._

_You know what the family will think, Lancey. I can't. I need your help. Please. I need you._

"Yes?"

_I need him, too, Lance. _

__

__

And I'm all he has, now.

"Your friend is awake. It's safe to speak to him for a few minutes. He does need rest, though, so try not to be too excitable, alright?"

She stands, slipping her purse over her shoulder, her hair neat and tucked into a bun, topping her perfect makeup and clothing. She only stumbles once following the nurse to Arthur's room.

He looks up and blearily meets her eyes as she enters, the smile on her face stretched and tight and as painful as anything she's ever felt in her entire life.


End file.
